Closed off Hearts
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: Unfortuantely, the trouble isn't over for Clary and the gang: Clary locks her heart away, Jace has to realise and deal with his mistakes and the rest of the gang are lost without them. They need to reunite and sort out their issues to battle things that go bump in the night, before it's too late. But the truth is never easy especially when everyone is hell bent on bypassing it...
1. The Exit

**Edited Version. Not much has changed (as in the plot) but I made Isabelle a bit more in character and a little more confrontation between the two before Clary leaves. **

**Basically, this is set immediately after COG, Max is alive for future purposes, Jace and Clary know that they are not related but never had the opportunity to make amends after the whole Aline thing, and finally, Clary feels like her place amongst the shadowhunters isn't wanted. **

**Chapter one- Exit**

**Clary POV**

"Clary! You can't just _leave_!" Isabelle yelped, running down the path after me, and I must say she managed to keep her balance in her seven-inch heels much better than myself, who was wearing a measly three-inch heel.

I spun around to face her. "Why not?" I asked tonelessly.

"You belong here. You're practically family," she explained, her tone making it obvious that I should know this and I was being ridiculous. I frowned. _I wasn't being ridiculous! _"Besides, what am I supposed to do when you're gone?" I glanced sharply at her, surprised. Was it just me or did she actually sound worried?

"No Izzy. I really don't belong here, and I think you've all made it painfully obvious that I am not your family, and I never will be." I folded my arms defensively.

Isabelle shook her head in disagreement. "We all want you her. Especially Jace."

I snorted, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "Oh really? I highly doubt that Isabelle. Jace can't stand me. I think he has made that blatantly obvious. Its time I start to take the hint."

"Jace was upset. He just wants to protect you. Besides, since you and him aren't related any more you can be together now. Things will be less tense, more natural." Isabelle grabbed my arm and tugged on it, her eyes taking on an understanding sparkle. "And if you're worried about being a liability to us, it's a completely pointless train of thought. You'll get specific training now that you're a shadowhunter. Everything will work itself out. Just, _please_, stay?" she pulled roughly on my arm, her voice not quite managing to block out the desperate tinge to it.

I tottered in my heels but regained my balance and drew myself up tall, trying my best to ignore Isabelle's pleading look. "No. It won't work out. I'm leaving. I'll…text you. Maybe. You were the one who didn't want me to be part of your family anyway! You wanted me to leave!" I reminded her, the accusation harsh and bitter, as I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

I glared angrily at the floor as I pretended to faff around with my gown, mainly for the distraction. I couldn't look at Izzy's carefully composed expression that was covering the hurt that had momentarily flashed across her face at my callous accusation. But the truth was, I needed something to be angry at. If I let her break me now my whole resolution would be lost before it had even begun.

"That was _before_ I found out that you and Jace weren't related!" she insisted impatiently and edge creeping in to her voice (to no doubt cover up her hurt), as she waved a hand dismissively as if I were being pedantic and ridiculous.

"I'm going. Goodbye Isabelle. Hope you have a happy life. Pass on my best wishes to your family." I spun around so quickly that I almost tripped over the hem of my gown. "Look after Simon for me. Tell him…tell him…" I sighed, deciding it would probably be best if I didn't tell him _anything_.

Instead, I started running towards the exit of the party, taking advantage of Isabelle's momentary distraction of Simon, because I knew that if I didn't play dirty and escape on the sly, she would catch me easily and convince me to stay.

"Clary, no!" Isabelle cried. I heard her clattering after me, cursing colourfully about her heels not being designed for running and I hear my name crop up quite a few times to…right next to the words 'stupid', 'idiot' and 'pathetic'.

Thank you Izzy.

I dived around the corner at the bottom of the path and ducked down low, weaving my way awkwardly over to some shrubs that looked ideal for concealing me.

After what felt like an age, the grunting and stomping of Isabelle dulled, and eventually it became silent.

She was gone.

And God, the realisation of what this all meant and what I was about to do hit me like a slap to the face, and it _hurt_.

"It's for the best" I reminded myself under my breath. Pulling my stele out of my sandal, I drew the portal rune on the ground a little way away from the shrubs.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the portal and with a very undignified yelp and thud, landed smack in the middle of my destination.

I stared around a familiar room. It was my living room back in New York.

Walking into my bedroom, I striped of my gown and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black top that had been forgotten and left here after my mom was kidnapped.

Back when everything probably started going wrong.

Scraping back my red hair into a messy bun, I started work on fixing my new home.

_This is what I need_, I thought desperately, _a new life, a new beginning. _

**End chapter**

**Review? **


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Edited Version. Again, the plot is still the same (that will not change through out my edits) but I probably have changed a few things, hopefully, to make things better.**

**Chapter two-The unexpected and guest**

**Jace POV**

"Isabelle! What on earth is the matter with you?" Alec caught his sister before she could go flying into the swimming pool.

"Oh, my god!" Isabelle gasped, reaching a hand up to smooth down her wind blown hair. "Clary is gone. She left."

That snapped my attention towards her. "What do you mean she _left_?" I snapped.

"She drew a portal and just left. She said she didn't belong here. That nobody wanted her here," she looked at us individually, confusion masking her face before she suddenly said, "I knew you shouldn't have said those things to her!" her look turned livid, and it was directed straight at me.

I glared back at her, unfortunately knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Well, if she hadn't been avoiding me I could have explained everything to her" I defended myself. "How is it my fault if she didn't want to speak to me?"

"For God's sake Jace, get a clue would you? She was upset! She meets you, falls in love with you, then finds out you're her brother, then finds out your not." Isabelle explained impatiently, her hand twitching at her side as if she wanted to reach out and slap me. "She doesn't know what to feel…what to do. How to cope even." She narrowed her eyes at me. "A lot like you actually."

I snorted. "Don't try and decipher what I'm feeling Iz. You wouldn't understand."

She spluttered, and it took me a moment to realise that she was laughing. In what appeared to be disbelief. "And why is that Jace? Could it be that you don't understand it yourself?"

"Shut up," I snapped. "Go brush your hair or something- stick to the things you know. That way you'll be a lot safer, we'll all be a lot safer and the world will be a better place."

"Hey!" Alec interrupted, sounding rather put out. "Can you two save your petty arguments for later? Don't you think we have more pressing issues at hand? Like Clary?"

I growled angrily. "That stupid girl. What, in the name of the angel, possessed her to do such a thing? Is she on drugs? Is that one of her secret past times that we aren't aware off? Isabelle, did she look high when she was speaking to you? Because that would explain her stupidity_"

"Who is stupid?" a low voice asked from behind me.

Isabelle whipped around in horror, her eyes widening slightly, her complexion paling marginally.

"Simon! Uh, well, you see_" Isabelle started but I cut her off abruptly, not in the mood for her ramblings all because she was too busy admiring weasel face to form articulate sentences.

A felt a minor stab of guilt at that snide thought because I knew that it wasn't the true reason to her discomfort. No, the same person who was causing a lot of commotion at the moment caused her discomfort. A girl on all three –soon to be four- minds.

Clary.

"Clary" he name sent a flutter through my stomach. "Has done something stupid."

"What?" Simon became instantly alarmed.

"She has left." Isabelle told him quietly.

"Left? As in the party? Why? Did something happen? Did_" I cut him off impatiently.

"No, you idiot! She has left Idris." I hissed, clenching my hands into fists at my sides.

Simon's face paled until it lost its entire colour, which wasn't much considering his new vampire traits. His eyes were staring off into space as he took it in. Suddenly, he was in my face, grabbing a fistful of my top.

Simon POV

I threw myself at Jace and got right up in his face. "_Why_? What did you do to her?"

A snort from Alec and Izzy had me quickly amending that question. "Besides _everything_."

"Hey, that's a little unfair bloodsucker." He snarled, and I could tell by his tense posture that he was barely containing the urge to strangle me.

"Answer the damn question Lightwood." I shoved him backwards with a blow that was hard enough to send him reeling and staggering to find his footing.

But him being Jace bloody Lightwood he only took two steps and he was poised ready for a fight. Damn him and his bloody reflexes.

"She thinks she doesn't belong here. That she isn't good enough. She said it was for the best." Jace stared off into the distance while he spoke, as if he was thinking hard on something.

"But she does belong here! She is a shadow hunter," I whispered, still completely baffled by the current event.

"Something tells me she doesn't see it that way," Alec said dryly.

I whirled round, Jace close to my shoulder and glared at Alec. "No shit Sherlock." We both snapped, the sarcasm multiplied by our unison.

We both shot each other a dirty look, and I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh _grow up_." Izzy grumbled folding her arms impatiently.

"And you guys just let her go? You didn't think to stop her?" I asked, glaring accusingly at Jace.

"Don't look at me! I wasn't there. I was here!" he growled, a muscle in his jaw twitching.

I turned my glare on Alec, placing my hands on my hips. "What about you?"

"I was here with Jace. We only just found out," he explained.

"Oh for the love of God. You two just can't be useful for a minute, can you?"

"Hey," Jace snapped. "Don't get prissy with us bloodsucker."

"I was with her. I tried to stop her, but she ran off. She drew a portal before I could reach her and she vanished. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't make her stay," Isabelle whispered from behind me.

I turned slowly. Isabelle was standing there, her head bowed and her hands clasped together.

"She didn't even say goodbye," I mumbled, my gut twisting painfully. "Why…why would she do this?"

"Aw honey," Isabelle cooed, looking up. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned the gesture, leaning on her slightly for support.

"You didn't have a go at her." Jace muttered.

"Why don't you call her? Clary I mean. See if she will speak to you. Your best friends after all." Alec suggested.

"But…oh all right." I whipped out my phone and dialled her number. We all waited anxiously to see if she would answer. I muttered a quick prayer of luck, but I didn't really have much hope in it. Luck really didn't seem to like me lately…

Clary POV

After half hour of cleaning the apartment, it occurred to me that there was too much damage done to the place for me to be able to live there. The ravener demon and the forsaken really messed it up.

Collapsing onto the floor, I thought about other places where I could live.

I wasn't old enough to buy my own apartment, but I was of the legal age to get a job.

I thought some more. If I got a job I could easily maintain a simple lifestyle while upholding a household. If only I had somewhere to live…

After a minute an idea popped into my head. I could go live at Luke's old house. Since him and my mom are living in Idris together. They are going to get married soon. Isabelle can have the honours of being a bridesmaid alone now.

Battling my way through the mess in my bedroom, I reached the wardrobe. I yanked it open and snatched up some clothes from inside.

God, they _really_ needed a wash. Well, of course they do, I mean they've been left in a house that has been infested by forsaken. It doesn't sound the cleanest of environments. This had be dissolving into giggles at the absurdity of my thoughts.

Why the hell was I thinking such things when I had just run away from home? Well, at least my family? _My mother_.

Its for the best.

Hoisting the now full rucksack onto my back I walked down the flight of stairs and out into the cool evening air.

There was nothing left at this place for me now. Nothing except memories that I wasn't too fond of and rather wanted to forget.

I hope Luke left his spare key under the doormat. I didn't want to have to break a window to get in. My phone started blaring obnoxiously just as I got into Luke's_uh…I mean my new house. I pulled it out of my pocket even though I had no intention of answering it.

Damn it! It was Simon! Isabelle must have told them…. ugh! The ringing cut off and went to voicemail.

"Clary! It's me, Simon. Where are you? _Someplace where I can't hurt you guys anymore. Someplace I don't ruin things for you all because I'm rash._ Why did you do this? _Because it's for the_ _best._ Come back home, we're all really worried. _That place isn't my home._ Specially Jace. _Yeah right!_ Call me back. Please? _Not going to happen. _What am I meant to tell your mom? Oh, don't worry, Clary just decided to flee Idris becuase she didn't feel like she belonged? _Tell her nothing, idiot! _Come home. _It's not my home! _Think about Luke, and your mom, and us!" _I am thinking about you all! That's why I left you idiot!_

God, some people were just so oblivious it's unbelievable.

Simon's voice was frantic on the message. This made me feel bad for worrying him but I had no intention of calling him back. I had no intention of having any contact with any of them ever again. Within two minutes I had similar voicemails off Isabelle, Alec and Jace.

Jace…Isabelle POV

"I'm calling her again," I announced.

"No, let me." Simon demanded.

"I don't think we should call her anymore tonight." Alec said quietly.

"Why not?" I demanded, straightening up.

"It's pretty late. We're all tired. Clary's a sensible girl. She would have found a place to stay" Alec continued in that same calm quiet voice.

Why was he so _calm_?

"Yes, Clary is sensible. Not rash, stupid or reckless" I deliberately pointed this sentence at Jace who scowled at me.

"Leave it out Iz. I'm not in the mood." Jace snapped back tiredly. "Any luck?" he added to Simon, looking hopeful.

Simon shook his head stiffly. "No." his voice was hard.

"We can continue this tomorrow. We need the rest to figure out her plan," Alec shrugged, pushing away from the wall and heading towards the gate leading onto the road away from the party.

That caught my attention. "You think she _planned_ this?" I gasped.

"It's a possibility" he nodded, eyes serious yet gentle.

I groaned. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

"You're awesome Iz, but you can't predict the future- no one can." Alec soothed gently.

I shook my head, no in the mood to be soothed. "I didn't want to predict it. I _should've_ anticipated it." I sighed and kicked angrily at the floor.

Jace spoke up, sounding exhausted and sincere. "Its not your fault Iz. I should've anticipated it too. We're both friends with Clary, yet we were both blind to it. The blame isn't yours alone."

It became slightly more difficult to swallow as I stared at Jace, his blonde hair even paler in the moonlight. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry." _About everything_, I wanted to add, _for everything_. He won't admit it, but he doesn't have to. I know him well enough to know he's hurting.

He smiled weakly. "Me to." He tucked me under his arm. "Let's get out of here."

We were just rounding the corner where Alec was waiting with a cab when Simon suddenly gasped and jumped in front of us with his vampire speed. "Crap. What are we going to tell Jocelyn and Luke?"

Jace POV

We all arrived at the Penhallow's house and sat in the living room, waiting anxiously for Jocelyn's promised phone call at half past midnight. It was twenty five past.

"Where the hell would she have gone?" Simon mused referring to Clary, slumping back into the chair.

"I don't know" Isabelle sighed, perching herself on the arm of the chair.

"Wait. Did you just hear that sound?" I asked. There was a soft sound of someone's breathing and I had that feeling you get when you are being watched…that sweeping chills up and down your arms and legs, tingling along the back of your neck and your stomach clenches in a foreboding anticipation…

"Jace! Move!" Isabelle cried, veering up into a standing position, her hands scrabbling for a weapon hidden under her dress.

"Hurry!" Alec shouted, yanking me towards him.

I spun around to see a shadow looming over where I was just sat. I whipped out a dagger that had been strapped to the inside of my boot and snapped, "What is it?" at the same time Izzy shouted "Its Jonathan!"

Everyone was too surprised to act straight away.

"So Clary is gone is she?" he asked casually.

"It's none of your damn business!" Simon snarled.

He smirked. "Where is she?"

"I said, _it's none of your damn business_!" Simon snarled again. His hands balled into fists.

"Oh but it is" he said. "After all, she is my sister." He smirked even wider. "Father told me everything."

"Oh my god! I didn't even think about that!" Alec gasped, shocked at this news.

"For God's sake Alec, can you _please_ stay focussed? Bloody hell…" I growled, shooting him an annoyed

It mad me feel sick to my core to realise that Clary had such a horrible brother. There is no way an angel like Clary could be related to such a monster.

Simon suddenly launched himself at Jonathan with his fangs extended. He hissed as Simon's fangs implanted themselves deep into his neck, red blood oozing from the wound.

He threw Simon off into the opposite wall just in time to fend off Izzy's attack.

She ran at him screaming, "You almost killed my little brother! I'm going to kill you!"

She cracked her whip across his back and he yelped in pain. After about five minutes of this, he finally managed to grab her and throw her off into the sofa. It rocked backwards and crashed to the floor with the sudden force.

Alec dodged around Jonathan to snatch at his sister protectively.

"You won't get away this time!" I warned him, before slashing out with the dagger. He side stepped the attack and started running towards the front door. I charged after him.

We both made it to the end of the path before I tackled him. I punched his nose and he kicked my stomach. He somehow managed to get away and I lost his silhouette in the darkness.

"No!" I growled.

"Jace are you alright?" Simon had knelt down beside me.

"He got away," I hissed furiously, punching the gravel.

"Damn it." Simon hissed. He helped me up to my feet and back into the house. We entered the living room and were greeted by Isabelle pacing. Which let me tell you, was not a normal sight.

Alec drew an iratze on my wrist to heal my injuries.

"Izzy, stop pacing. Come sit down. We'll find him, he won't get away this time," I promised her. "He has too much to pay for."

"What if he finds Clary before we do? What are we going to do Jace?" her face was etched with worry and her voice was full of horror and anger.

"Hey, chill out. You don't want to turn grey and have wrinkles do you?" I teased.

"What?" her hands flew to her hair and she started sprinting towards the bathroom. Well running as fast as seven inch heels will allow you.

"Trust Izzy" Alec smiled slightly.

I chuckled but then I stopped when I rethought about what Isabelle had said.

What if he did find Clary before we did? What if she got hurt? What if he has found her now? What if she is hurt and nobody knows? _What if…_

My thoughts trailed off as Aline wrapped herself around me. She was back from the party.

"Hey Jace! Why did you leave so early? I wanted to have another dance." She smiled up at me, running her hand down my chest.

"Something came up." I said absently.

"Oh, well never mind. Lets go up to my room and make up for it," she whispered.

I hesitated, but she tugged on my hand persistently. I moved grudgingly to follow her when I got a disgusted look from Alec.

"What?" I mouthed at him.

"I don't believe you!" he yelled, before turning around and leaving the room.

"What's he on about?" Aline asked.

I didn't answer. I was too busy trying to figure it out myself.

"You coming?" Aline asked me from the doorway.

I nodded and followed her upstairs.

**End of chapter**

**Uh, I suggest re-reading these edited chapters. To be on the safe side, y'know? You all probably need to refresh your memory's form a year ago anyway. Sorry about the long wait. And what the hell? This chapter took me ages to edit. The amount of grammar mistakes…dear me. Was my caps lock key not functioning the day I wrote this?**

**Review? X**


	3. The demon

**Edited. Probably added a few things in…**

**Chapter three-The demon is here**

**Clary POV**

Luke's apartment was exactly the same as when I'd last been in there. I dumped my bag by the sofa and walked over to the fridge. Nothing was in there. Great. That means I have to go shopping. Soon.

I slumped down onto the sofa and curled up into a ball, trying to think of how I'm going to get a job and live here. Where could I get a job? A café? Cafés are good right? I could so work in a café…

RING! RING! RING!

My mobile brought me out of my reverie. I rummaged around in my bag until I found it- one voicemail from Isabelle. I listened to it. It was pretty much the same as the last one she left for me, apart from one new voice.

"Clary, please pick up? I miss you. _I miss you to Max. Where_ have you gone? _Somewhere far away._ Everyone is saying that you have run away? Why? _It's for the best._ I'm scared. Everyone is all upset. _Yeah right_. I have another magazine to read. Can you help me read it, like you did last time? Come back home._ It's not my home._ Please?" the voice was thick with tears and it broke my heart. It was Max. Max who is like a little brother to me.

Low blow from Isabelle. But, of course, she knew that. That's why she did it.

Before the voicemail cut off, Isabelle's voice came back over the phone. "C'mon Clary! Come back to us! Max is really scared without you here. You know how he is still feeling edgy over the incident that happened before. He feels safer with your protection here too."

I remembered the incident all to clearly. I remember Max's voice shaking with fear as he told us what happened.

I had just entered the house from visiting the mansion with Jace. We had argued again. I didn't think we would ever be friends again let alone anything more. As soon as we entered the kitchen, Aline pounced on Jace, ignoring the stab of betrayal I felt by the fact that although Jace knew that we were no longer related he still chose Aline. I ignored them as best I could and proceeded to enter the kitchen. Max was sat in Isabelle's lap, crying and Alec was whispering what I assumed to be, soothing things towards him.

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_Jonathan! That's who!" Isabelle snarled. She cradled Max's head protectively._

"_If I see that guy's face again then he is a dead man!" Alec growled._

"_What **happened**?" I yelled, getting worried._

"_I was in my room. I saw someone climbing the tower. I told Izzy and she said that I was probably dreaming. She said that nobody climbs the tower. I went back to bed and fell asleep. But I woke up when something covered my mouth" Max's voice wobbled with emotion. I went over to him and crouched down beside him._

"_He said I was going to die! He was going to kill me!" Max's voice rose to a scream._

"_It's okay now max. Your safe nobody will hurt you. I won't let them," I whispered to him, stroking his face._

"_He wouldn't let me go. He was hurting my face. I bit him and he let me go. I…I screamed and Izzy came in. But…but she couldn't see him because he jumped out the window." max was shaking at the memory._

"_It's okay max. You won't be hurt again. We will never allow it. Right guys?" I said, smiling at max._

"_Right" Isabelle chimed._

"_Right" Alec agreed._

"_Right" Jace said from behind me. _

_I had forgotten he was there. With her. _It_. His girlfriend. The thought felt like venom flowing through my veins. _

"_How about I take you up to bed max?" Aline cooed at him, holding out her arms._

"_No! I can't go in there! He could be waiting!" Max gasped._

"_Don't worry max. He won't get you again. You can sleep in my room with me tonight. How about that?" I asked him, hoping to calm him down._

_It worked._

_He nodded and I took him up to bed._

I snapped out of the flashback when a low hissing sound broke through my thoughts. I recognized the sound a moment too late.

A huge lump hurled itself at me, and it knocked me into the nearest wall. My head cracked against the solid bricks and it knocked me senseless. When I got my bearings, I realised with a gasp that it was a ravener demon!

"No." I whispered in horror.

"The girl, the girl. What they want. I've got her," it moaned.

" No, no" I groaned. "Get off me! Let go!"

It started grabbing me around the waist in an iron grasp and started dragging me towards the front door. Thinking fast, which wasn't very fast since my head was still throbbing; I tried to think of a way on how to stop this creature.

With a frustrated sigh, I clawed at the floor. Jace wouldn't be in this situation. He would have killed the thing in the first two seconds!

No, I couldn't let myself think of him. I was still clawing at the floor when my hand encountered a coffee table.

I snatched the lamp off of it and quickly turned it on. I shoved it into the demon's face and listened to it scream in agony as the hot bulb touched it's skin.

I wriggled my way out of its grip and sprinted towards the fireplace and grabbed the poker. Twisting in a move so fast that it made my head swirl, I plunged the poker into its body.

It shrieked and writhed but after a moment it died. I collapsed against the wall and succumbed to the darkness.

But not before thinking about how pathetic I was. Not before thinking about how all that Jace said to me about being rash, hopeless and reckless was all true…

**End chapter**

**This fight scene isn't that dramatic, is it? Think I should edit it more? **

**Review? **


	4. A wrong doing

**Edited :) told you all I would edit them. And then update. Jocelyn doesn't yet know that Clary has left Idris. I think that's the only big change except for some conversations in this chapter.**

**Chapter four- A wrong doing**

**Isabelle POV**

"He did WHAT?" I screamed, flipping my hair over my shoulder and standing poised with my hands on my hips.

Alec winced. "He went upstairs to Aline's room."

"Why? That _idiot_! What is wrong with him? Jesus!" I bellowed.

"I have no idea. That boy never learns, you'd really think he would but_hey Izzy! What are you doing?" he asked.

In point of fact, I was marching towards the stairs. I halted at the bottom and screamed, "Jace!"

There was no reply.

"Jace, get your ass down here right now or I'm going to come up and kick it!" I yelled.

There wasn't so much as a grunt of a reply.

"Right. You asked for it," I muttered, walking up the stairs and along the corridor until I came to Aline's bedroom. I threw open the bedroom door and gasped.

Jace and Aline were lying on the bed in a passionate embrace. Her top was half unbuttoned and his was almost off. I say almost since she was in the middle of pulling it up his torso. They didn't notice me since they were too busy tonsil surfing.

I gagged. They still didn't notice. I ran at the bed and leaped onto it. I also let out a very loud battle cry, which, if they had kept their wits about them, would've given me away easily.

"Jesus Izzy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jace snapped, as he sat up abruptly, catching Aline as she topple sideways towards the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong with _me_? Are you being serious? The question is what is wrong with _you_?" I scowled at him.

"What are you on about?" he stared at me as if I had just started talking complete rubbish.

"Get out." Aline hissed at me.

"Shut up. Go wipe that lipstick off your face, its smeared halfway up you cheeks." I retorted, glaring at her.

"Hey_" she began indignantly.

"Jace_" I started, still glaring.

"Guys! Shut up!" Alec yelled over us. "Good God!"

I hadn't realised Alec had followed me upstairs.

"But_" Jace started.

"No buts." Alec folded his arms across his chest.

"Ugh. Fine." I said jumping backwards of the bed, landing lightly on my feet. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and stood with my hand son my hips, clearly awaiting an explanation.

"Why _exactly_ did you decide to come charging in here?" Aline snapped, swiping a hand across her mouth.

"Its still there," I told her. "Its literally smeared _all over _your face."

"Izzy…" Alec groaned warningly.

"What?" I asked incuriously. "I'm being _nice_. Does she want to look like a clown?"

"You could say it_" Alec began sternly.

"Jace, I need to speak to you. Now." I eyed him through narrowed eyes.

"But I'm busy!" he groaned.

"Busy? Doing _what_?" Alec asked, puzzled.

"Oh jeez" I rolled my eyes. Alec can be pretty dense sometimes.

"Look, you can talk to him after_" Aline was jabbering on.

"No. Now. You speak English. I wasn't even speaking in full sentences. So even you should be able to understand me." I told her.

She took a minute to absorb this.

"Hey!" she yelled, once she cottoned on.

"Izzy." Jace warned, though he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

Alec, however, did laugh. And he couldn't seem to stop either. Aline glared. If only looks could kill. Clary and Aline should have a glaring contest. It would be interesting to see who would win. My moneys on Clary…

"Fine. If I come outside with you for five minutes, will you then leave us alone?" Jace was already at the door when I said this.

I shoved him onto the landing.

"Jacie!" Aline whined.

I hissed in annoyance. This girl whines way too much. And what the hell? Jacie? _Seriously_? Yuck.

"He'll be back…if he survives the wrath that awaits him…" Alec murmured to Aline.

She huffed angrily, flopping back onto the pillows pouting childishly.

**Jace POV**

Me, Alec and Isabelle were all standing out on the landing.

We stared at each other.

"What is your problem?" I directed this question at Izzy.

"You. And her" she retorted.

"Care to elaborate?" I huffed, folding my arms.

"Jesus Jace!" she snapped. "What are you doing with her?" she jabbed a finger back towards Aline's door.

"Well, we happen to be going out" I pointed out, impatiently.

"Why?" she stared at me as if I was insane.

"Because we like each other" I rolled my eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"R-i-g-h-t," Isabelle drawled, clearly not believing me. "You just keep telling yourself that, but I know differently."

"God Isabelle. It has absolutely nothing to do with you!" I tried to push past her back into the bedroom.

She blocked my way. "No you don't," she grabbed the front of my t-shirt. "You like Clary, and she likes you. All we have to do is find her, and make her see sense."

"We are not doing this now" I growled, slapping her wrist away from me.

"Yes, we are." She stood her ground, tossing her hair as if she owned the place.

I rolled my eyes fondly despite my irritation. "You don't intimidate me Isabelle Lightwood." I folded my arms and leaned a hip against the door, emphasising my point.

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side. "Well no worries. Jocelyn is on her way over to see Clary, and when she finds her gone she's going to flip her shit, so if I don't scare you now, she will later."

I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. "It might prove to be a little difficult to see Clary, since she isn't actually _here_." I spoke carefully.

Izzy smirked. "Exactly. And just think how she will react to fining out that _you're_ part of the reason she left."

"It wasn't just me," I protested. "She blames you guys too. _She blames all of us_."

Alec chose this moment to interrupt. "Well, _obviously_ but lets face the facts Jace. You're the biggest ass out of us all so putting two and two together, you're going to be the first to get the blame."

I raised an eyebrow. "When don't I get the blame?"

"Try doing something right," Izzy suggested sarcastically. "Then you might find out."

"Oh please," I snorted. "Like your in any position to play morality police with me."

"Hello? Clary…Isabelle…guys?" Jocelyn's voice rang out from downstairs and all of Izzy's previous bravado disappeared. "Don't tell me you're all still sleeping?"

"You go first." Iz whispered to me, shoving me towards the stairs.

I shot her a dirty look.

Yeah, thanks a lot Iz, throw me to the sharks why don't you?

**End chapter**

**Review please.**


	5. Abusive actions

Hey there everyone! Thanks for your reviews. Here is the next chapter. It isn't that long so my apologies for that. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 5- Abusive actions.

*Warning-abuse is in this chapter, hence the title!*

Clary POV.

I flew into a sitting position and wrenched my eyes open to a very messy living room. I glanced round and instantly felt dizzy.

I leaned back into the wall and looked for something to help me get up. I hooked my fingers onto the chair and hoisted myself up onto it.

What on earth had happened? I arrived at Luke's and then…my mind went blank.

Wait…light…hissing…oh yeah! A ravener attacked me. Oh god!

I looked around again. It had all come back to me now. I started patting my pockets for my stele and froze. I can't use it I'm not a shadow hunter.

Why should I get the privilege of making my injuries go away when I deserve the pain. Which I most definitely did. I'm a miserable excuse for a shadow hunter.

I slumped forward, my head resting on my knees. It would be so much better if I just went away. Completely and utterly vanished. No one would miss me. I couldn't let any one down.

It would make everyone happy.

It is for the best…

Simon POV.

"Have you guys heard anything?" I asked, charging ingot the Penhallow's house.

"No" Isabelle shook her head sadly.

"Damn it!" I groaned, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"We will have to find her," Isabelle whispered.

"What if we don't?" Alec asked.

"We will find her," Jace corrected stiffly.

"Of course" I agreed, walking forward and grabbing Izzy's hand.

Clary POV.

I wobbled over to the bathroom and yanked open the cabinet. Just as I had suspected, there was a razor lying on the shelf. I stretched up and snatched it up in my hand.

Bringing it down so that it was at eye level, I examined the blade. Hesitating a moment, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Memories flashed through my mind, and tears started to fall.

They ran rivers down my cheeks, making my eyes blur.

With an anguished cry, I hurled my fist into the mirror, hating what I saw. I fell to floor along with shreds of broken glass, shaking to much to stand any more.

I stayed like that. Sobbing and shaking. It was uncontrollable. I couldn't stop.

I cried…

And cried…

And cried…

I cried for everything. Because this time, would be the last time I ever cried. The last time I ever betrayed any emotion.

I dragged myself up to face the smashed mirror again. Lifting the razor up to my face, I stared at it, unblinking.

No longer hesitating, I slashed the razor down my left wrist. It made a perfect line of scarlet. I did the same to my right wrist. I repeated this until I had five perfect lines of scarlet down both my wrists.

I raised the razor to my throat, and slashed it across my neck.

I started to feel faint. I slowly slipped to the floor and the blackness danced around the edges of my vision.

I won't cry any more…I won't show any emotion…nobody will understand me…it's better this way…much better…keeping to myself…no hassle…no problems…nothing…

I lost myself in the darkness then.

Jonathan POV.

"Find her. If the ravener isn't back with her in one hour, go!" Father said. "Find her my son."

"I will, Father" I answered.

"Do me proud" he ordered, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yes Father" I replied, smiling.

I will bring Clary here. I will find her.

End of chapter!

Like? Hate? Tell me in a review! Sorry if you hated the abuse thing but I just think it is good for the story. It only happens a few times though :)

Xxx 


	6. Kidnaped

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school sucks. Ugh! Anyway…I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and for adding my story to their alert thing. And I want to thank my beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for being so amazing! Thank you! Now, on with the chapter…enjoy!

Chapter 6-Kidnaped.

Clary POV.

I groggily sat up and instantly wished I hadn't. A heavy wave of dizziness swept over me. I moaned.

Using the sink to pull my self up, I stood unsteadily on my feet.

Glancing down, I saw deep gashes running along my wrists, and a very faint one running along my neck.

"Oh man," I whispered. "I have to clean myself up now."

I looked down. "And the floor." I added.

The floor was streaked with blood. Slowly, I made my way over to my rucksack. I had spare clothes and stuff in there from what I packed up before I left my old apartment.. Thankfully.

"Damn it!" I hissed. There were no cleaning products, not any food.

I need to go shopping. Like right now!

I yanked on an orange pair of skinny jeans-not the most inconspicuous item of clothing for not getting noticed-and a black sleeveless top along with a black crop cardigan with ¾ sleeves.

I pulled on my black vans with the purple skull laces and added my black and white check belt to the outfit. I snatched my braces up off the last pair off jeans I had on yesterday and clipped them into place.

I slipped my phone and purse into my jeans pockets and headed back to the bathroom.

Avoiding the blood on the floor, I stood in front of the mirror. The mirror was missing a lot of pieces.

From where I smashed my fist into it yesterday…

Only on small piece remained in the frame. I was glad. I no longer like mirrors.

The piece of glass was just enough to see my face so I could easily see the very faint cut on my neck.

I wiped the blood off my neck and added a layer of concealer over the cut. That one was hidden nicely now.

My wrists would be harder. I wiped the blood of them and added some bracelets to the left wrist.

My right remained exposed.

Great.

I sighed and walked quickly out of the bathroom towards the front door.

The cool breeze woke me up a little as I made my ways to Taki's.

I staggered into the café and collapsed onto a barstool.

I was still feeling the affects of the blood loss despite the fresh air.

I drummed my black nails on the counter and looked at the girl's back behind the counter.

"Excuse me," I started. "I'm looking for a job and I was won_."

The girl had now turned around and she cut me off with an excited squeal.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What?" I asked, instantly tensing.

"Your that girl. Clarissa right?" she beamed at me.

"Uh…it's Clary actually." I muttered. "How do you know me?"

"Your that girl that came here with Jace. And Isabelle and Alec right?" she asked.

"Um…" I stalled. I was trying to figure out who this girl was. Obviously I've met her before but…my memory failed me.

"Hey? Do you know if Jace is still around?" she continued excitedly.

"He has a girlfriend," I said bluntly.

A sharp stabbing pain made it's way through my heart.

"Oh. Now way! That's a shame. But it's hardly surprising. With him being so hot and all." She babbled on.

I, on the other hand, was still searching my brain for this girl's name.

"Christ!" she snapped me out of my reverie with this exclamation. "What the hell is up with you? You look so pale. Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

I gasped and jumped off the stool. I recognised this girl now. Kaelie. The one who Jace kissed. In Taki's before.

Oh god oh god oh god! I can't work here. She'll pry and find out things that no one can know. She'll rip my heart apart all over again with her going on and on and on about Jace.

I ran from the café without a backward glance. Oh stupid stupid Clary! How could you have not realised? It's ruined. Already! The plan has only been intact for like an hour!

God, how pathetic can I get? 

I quickly ducked behind an alleyway so I could get my bearings. The dizziness was back.

I leaned forward and concentrated on my breathing.

In…out…in…out…in…out…

Isabelle POV.

I jumped off the sofa when Jace's phone started ringing.

"Is it Clary?" I asked instantly.

No reply.

The phone was still ringing.

"What is he doing?" I snapped, to no one in particular.

"Upstairs. With…uh…her." Alec nervously answered.

I growled.

Alec winced.

He knew my reactions well.

I stomped over to the phone and picked it up. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

I clicked answer.

"Oh my god Jace! You won't believe what just happened!" a voice yelped.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, disappointed that it wasn't Clary. "But Jace is 'apparently' busy at the moment, so please call back later." I said into the phone. My voice dripped sarcasm on the word 'apparently'.

"No! This can't wait. Please go and get him." The voice ordered. "Wait! Is this Isabelle?"

"Yes. Who is this please?" I asked suspiciously.

"Kaelie." The voice instantly replied.

"Kaelie?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes in thought.

"From Taki's." she added.

"In New York?" my voice shot up three octaves in surprise.

"Yes. Anyway, I was_"

"What on earth is the matter?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" she yelled impatiently.

"Fine" I muttered. "Please continue."

"I was working and a girl walked into the bar. I turned around to serve her and it was Clary." Kaelie said.

"Clary?" I repeated. Oh my god, could it really be true…

"Yes. She was looking for a job I think. I noticed that she looked really pale so I asked her what was up and she just freaked out and ran away." She explained.

"Why? Where is she?" I asked, tripping over the words in my haste to get them out.

"I don't know where she is. I just thought I should tell you. She looked in a bit of a state. All flustered yet…calm yet …oh I don't know. She just didn't look right!" kaelie explained.

"Thank you! I have to go!" I was about to hang up when she continued to speak.

"Why is she here alone? What_" I turned of the phone and spun around to face Alec.

"What is going on?" Alec asked worriedly.

I on the other hand was giddy with relief.

"She is in New York!" I sang.

"Who? Clary?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! Oh Alec!" I jumped onto the sofa and climbed over the back to reach the stairs.

"We have to get Jace and leave right now to go and get her." I told him, taking the stairs two at a time.

Jace POV.

I heard Isabelle running along the landing and groaned. What does she want now?

The door flew open and I raised my eyes to see Isabelle standing there, hands on hips.

Smiling.

Wait! Smiling?

"Jace!" she sang, clapping her hands.

"What?" I moaned.

"You won't believe this!" she continued.

"What?" I asked.

"We know where Clary is!" she said.

I sat bolt upright in bed. "What?" I repeated.

"You heard me! Come on. Lets go get her!" she ordered.

"Where is she?" I leaped out of bed and started towards the doorway.

"New York. Kaelie rang." Alec explained.

"Oh, wow." I murmured.

"Lets grab some weapons and go!" Izzy led the way towards the weapons room.

"Hey! Jace!" I heard a voice complain.

I looked over to the bed and on the floor lay Aline.

Oops! I must have sent her falling to the ground when I sat up so suddenly.

"Uh…I'll see you later." I called over my shoulder, my back towards her again.

"Don't go!" she said.

"I have to." I replied.

"But I'm your girlfriend, not her!" she whined.

"See ya" I left the room and joined Alec and Izzy in the weapons room.

We loaded ourselves up with weapons and set off to go get Magnus.

Hopefully he would draw a portal for us.

Clary POV.

I arrived back at Luke's apartment and went straight to the bathroom.

I sank down on the toilet seat and picked up the razor.

I didn't hesitate this time.

I dragged the razor along my wrists.

I quickly started to feel dizzy, and the floor started to sway.

My vision went grey as I slowly slipped to the floor.

Shortly after, my vision went black as I became unconscious once more…

Isabelle POV.

"Magnus!" we all yelled.

Jace pounded his fist on the door.

"Alec! Do something!" he railed.

"What?" Alec yelped.

"Anything!" Jace snapped.

"Magnus!" I called again.

The door burst open and there stood Magnus in all his glittering glory.

"Jesus Magnus" I muttered. "Think you could tone down the glitter a little? Your nails sparkle, your clothes sparkle, not to mention your hair. I mean, even I know that there I too much glitter on you!"

"Leave him alone." Alec defended his boyfriend, a soppy adoring grin on his face.

"Draw us a portal. Now!" Jace demanded.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it!" Jace growled.

"We know where Clary is. She is in New York. Can you draw us a portal please?" I explained.

"If you can" Alec amended.

Jace and me glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Of course I can draw you a portal. We will have to be quick though. I'm not meant to just draw portals willy nilly." He ushered us into the house and quickly led us into the living room.

"Now, where to in New York?" Magnus asked.

"Taki's" Jace and me said in unison.

"Alright. Ready?" He waved his hands around in a big circle and muttered some kind of spell.

It was total gibberish to me.

Suddenly, the room started spinning and a bright light filled the room.

Then I was flung through the air along with Jace, Alec and Magnus.

We landed with a thump just outside of Taki's.

"Way to be discreet Magnus." I said dryly.

Jace was already charging through the door to get into the café and without a second thought I was up and right behind him.

"Kaelie?" I yelled, as I ran up to the counter.

"Yes? Oh Jace. And Alec and Isabelle." She smiled at us. "Nice to see you!"

"Hi" I replied brusquely. "Where is Clary?"

"I don't know. She ran out of in that direction." She jabbed her thumb right.

"Thanks." We all turned to leave but she called us back.

"Is everything okay?" Kaelie said.

"We'll see you some other time." Jace replied, leaving the building.

"Right. Well if she came down here then she must be going to…um…" I thought hard.

"Isn't this Luke's place?" Alec suddenly asked.

"We're in the middle of the street Alec." I sighed impatiently.

"No you idiot. Luke's apartment is just down there." Alec jerked his head towards the end of the street.

"The door is open." Magnus murmured.

"Lets go then." Jace ordered.

We ran down the street and stepped into Luke's house.

"Well, someone has definitely been here." Alec whispered.

"Look at all the mess…and destruction." Magnus agreed.

"Pick a room and look around. Either for Clary or anything else." Jace had gone very pale.

He headed towards the kitchen, Magnus and Alec went upstairs and I was left standing alone in the living room.

I walked out into the hallway and caught a light glowing at the end of the hall. As I neared the doorway, my eyes widened as a carpet of red was covering the floor…and slowly creeping out into the hallway.

What the hell?

I picked up my pace and rounded the corner and…

A startled shriek escaped my lips as I took in the surroundings scene.

At my outburst, Jace, Alec and Magnus all came running.

"What's the matter?" Alec cried, griping my shoulders.

"Jesus Izzy!" Jace fumed. "What is_" he fell silent rather abruptly as he arrived at my side and took in what I was seeing.

Alec peeked round the corner as Jace froze and gasped.

"No...no…no…no…" Jace was whispering over and over again.

He slowly slipped to his knees, his jeans now soaking with blood.

Her blood.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

She was just lying there.

In blood.

Her blood.

Just lying there.

No!

Clary!

I slumped to my knees next to Jace. We all just stared. Stared at Clary's lifeless form.

Then we all sprang into action…

End chapter!

So I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! They are much appreciated! And again…I want to give a big thank you to my beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14. And everyone else that has reviewed.

**Thank you! **

**Please keep reading!**

**Xxx**


	7. Unwanted help

**Okay, so I'm back and I know that I haven't updated in ages but first my computer keyboard crashed for like two weeks. As you can imagine I was dying from lack of fanfiction. Then I had to update all my other stories, which took a while. But I'm updating now so read and let me know what you think :D**

**A big thanks to all my reviewers and people who add this story to favourites etc… **

**Also a big thanks to my beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14**

**I realise that I haven't been doing disclaimers…oopsy. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except this plot. **

Chapter starts!

Chapter 7- Unwanted help!

Clary POV!

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I propped myself up on my elbows on the soft bed. I was met with a wave of dizziness that hit me like a tidal wave. Waking up was not fun.

"If you think that's bad than just wait to see what's awaiting you later" said a sharp voice.

I whipped my head around, red choppy bangs flying, to see where the noise had come from. Perched on the edge of the large armchair by the side of the bed sat no other, than Isabelle Lightwood.

Oh God.

She was glaring at me expectantly. "Well?" she finally snapped. "Isn't there something you should be saying to me? Or do you not remember me? I'm the girl you left worrying herself sick over you for the past two days!"

"Isabelle," I said coolly, keeping my voice detached. "Get out please."

Her eyebrows shot up under her fringe, her dark hair concealing her forehead.

She blinked once, twice, three times in surprise before finally saying, "What?"

"I said get out please" I repeated, my voice thick with boredom.

"But" she seemed to be totally taken off guard by my coldness and boredom. "You haven't explained anything" she leant, or fell rather, back into the armchair, her shoulders slumping as if in defeat.

"I don't intend on explaining anything. What I intend, is for you to remove your self from my room- immediately." My voice took on a hard edge and I worked hard to keep up my façade. I couldn't loose it now…I had to do this…I had to distance myself from her…

"But Clary_" she began. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was uncertain on how to act round me. Isabelle Lightwood, who never got uncertain on how to act around anybody, was uncertain on how to act round me.

Its for the best…your not good for them…rash…useless….

"Out" I said simply, and that one word was like a knife driving itself into my chest. Isabelle's face was full of anger trying to cover up hurt, and it pained me to be the one hurting her. The knife twisted.

"Fine" she snapped. And then she charged out of the room in a flurry of silk from her skirts.

The door slammed shut, and my heart slamming into my rib cage repeatedly echoed the sound.

I can't do this…

Yes I can…you have to…for them…you've ruined their lives enough…the least you could do is not ruin it any more!

I took a deep breath to calm my self and then I kicked back the blanket and swung my legs onto the floor.

I was in a room with lilac-coloured walls, and a cream coloured carpet. There were dark purple curtains at the window, which was in the centre of the wall facing the back garden. There was desk and lamp in one corner, and there was a dressing table in the centre of the wall opposite the window. A full-length mirror was stretched down the side of the wall next to the door.

It was quite a plain room, nothing on the walls. I wonder why…they normally have art on the walls or tapestries…

BANG!

I jumped a foot in the air as the door flew open and crashed into the wall. I felt like I was vibrating from the sound and I'm surprised the mirror didn't fall of the wall.

Before I realised what was going ton a set of arms were around me and a person was sobbing loudly in my ears.

"My baby my baby! What were you thinking? Oh my baby!" it wailed over and over again.

I realised who it was. My mom. Jocelyn.

She wasn't alone. Oh no. Far from it. She had Luke and Simon flanking her along with Isabelle, Alec and Max in the row behind them. Then there was him. Leaning against the doorframe, trying to pull of a casual air while his body tension said other wise was Jace.

My heart fluttered at the sight of him.

But then it went crashing to its death when I saw who was with him.

Aline.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

No emotion. Show no emotion. It doesn't bother you. Show no emotion. But bloody hell they weren't making it easy. You had him leaning in the doorway looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, and you had Aline hanging on his arm and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

He probably wanted to be in a room alone with her doing God know what and she probably wanted to get in his pants.

I felt sick as she leant up and gave him a slow hot kiss.

"Get out now" I snapped, my voice sharp as ice.

I felt my mom freeze as the words left my mouth. I saw every bodies mouths fall open, and I saw Jace's gaze snap towards mine, his golden honey eyes boring into mine, as searching for an explanation.

I brought up my guard and blocked out any emotion from my face and I let the light leave my eyes so nothing was displayed there.

If he wanted an explanation he was going to be disappointed big time.

"Clary, baby, you don't_" my mom began, her eyes still watery as she pulled back from the one sided hug.

"I mean, get out" I repeated.

"Lets leave her. She probably wants to unpack." Luke said, taking my mother by the shoulders and tucking her under his side.

That triggered a reaction from me. I didn't like the way this was going. He couldn't possibly mean unpack as in to stay here. With them. That would mean keeping up my façade all the time…

Oh no.

"Unpack?" I asked, in a slightly more emotional voice than I intended. I was aiming for keeping it a blank monotone.

"Yes, unpack. This is your knew room." Luke smiled at me. "Welcome back kiddo."

"No" I blurted. "I'm not staying here."

Five pairs of eyes disagreed with my statement.

"Yes, you are. You aren't leaving again." Isabelle interjected. "I won't allow it." she gave me a pointed look. If looks could talk that one would say, "I don't have any intention of letting you get past me a second time".

"I don't have any stuff here" I muttered, my anger was getting hard to contain.

"We have got the essentials for you. Isabelle is going to take you shopping to get whatever else you need." My mom was working for a light tone. "This" she waved an arm around the room. "Is your knew room."

"We will leave you to unpack. Dinner is at six sharp. Then you have a lot of explaining to do." My mother's voice turned stony towards the end.

I resisted the absurd urge to gulp.

They all left the room, Isabelle last. As the door closed I allowed some of my anger to come out. I hurled the pillows off the bed and at the door. They crashed against the brown oak wood with muffled thumps.

I let out a shrill angry scream as I realised that getting away wasn't going to be as easy a I thought. And I didn't completely want to go. I didn't want to leave in the first place but it was for the best. But now, being back, I realised just how much I missed them.

Pull it together Clary.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. I needed to keep this together.

I closed my eyes and thought about, well, nothing. I needed to keep my expressions and feeling hidden at all times…

I felt a presence in the room and I yanked open my eyes to find a certain someone who id didn't want to see in front of me.

"How the hell did you get in?" I barked at Jace. I didn't hear the door open…

"Through the door" he stated sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk. Get out. I didn't say you could come in." I hissed, shoving his shoulder roughly.

"Why wouldn't you want me in here?" he smirked at me. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I'm sure Aline is waiting for you." I told him stiffly.

He suddenly grabbed both my wrists and pulled them up above my head so that they were where the pillow should be. He leaned down so his chest was pressing against mine.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" he whispered harshly in my ear.

"Excuse me? You're the one that's lying on my." I retorted, deliberately missing his point.

He rolled slightly so that he was straddling me.

Keep it together Clary. He doesn't love you. In fact, he thinks that you're a rash mundie.

"I want to know what's going on now." He whispered, his lips so close to mine that they almost brushed mine.

"I don't have to tell you anything," I snapped, rolling under him, trying to break free.

"Damn it Clary! Speak to me!" he yelled.

"So the trying to seduce me plan didn't work so now your going to yell at me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "It isn't going to work. Get. The. Hell. Out!"

I thrashed under him one more time and sent him flying onto the carpet.

He stared up at me in shock. "Clary, what's going ton?" he hissed.

"Get out." I was getting sick of saying this. I had said it so many times now that you would think that they would get the message.

"I want to know later on. You will tell me." He promised, before turning and stalking out the room.

I slumped down onto my bed and growled. The stupid idiot, making me love him even though I know it can never amount to nothing? Was this him making me pay for getting on his nerves all the time?

I rubbed my aching temples and stood up walking over to the black bag by the wardrobe, I ripped it open and saw clothes spill out onto the cream carpet.

I knelt down and started rummaging through the mess. I needed to change and prepare for the interrogation later on.

FML. This was going to be hard…

Payback I guess, for being a useless mundane that can't help anybody that I love.

Chapter end!

**So was the chapter worth the wait? Let me know in a review! **

**Thanks again.**

Xxx 


	8. The New Aquaintance

**Hey! A major thanks to RedNights-await and Nicxoll3 Smalls for reviewing my latest chapter so quickly. Here's chapter 8! I really am sorry for making you guys wait so long for the last chapter. But anyway, read this chapter and let me know what you think! **

**A big thanks to my beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14 :)**

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own mortal instruments; the fabulous series belong to Cassandra Clare. I do, however, own this plot :)**

Chapter start!

Chapter 8 – A knew friend.

Clary POV!

I was dressed in a pair of black tights with a black and white check mini skirt. I had a purple and black flower top with the peace logo on tucked into the skirt. I had a black crop cardigan on and I had brushed my knotty red hair out around my shoulders.

It fell in delicate waves around my shoulders, and I savoured the softness of it. It felt very comforting to know that I had a shield to hide behind when things got…tough.

I glanced at the clock on the wall above the door. It was 5:59. Great. This meant that interrogation time was coming up.

Bang on time, I heard Simon holler up the stairs that food was ready. I didn't leave my room. I wasn't hungry.

Five minutes past, and then I heard a clomping of high heels upon the wooden stairs. The sound was almost ominous as it was only going to bring me trouble.

Isabelle charged into the room and when her yes fell on me she did a double take.

I stared at her.

"Your wearing a skirt?" she asked, puzzled.

"Uh…yeah" I said. "What's wrong with that?"

"You never wear skirts" she replied, still staring at said skirt.

"Honestly Isabelle, it really isn't that much of an issue." I rolled my eyes at her still shocked face.

"No it isn't. Not compared to what you did when you were away." Her voice and face turned hard.

Uh-oh. Here we go.

"You were expected to be downstairs five minutes ago." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not hungry" I shrugged my shoulders as if it wasn't a big thing.

"Yes, but you were expected to be downstairs to explain yourself."

I was really starting to hate the fact that people were 'expecting' an explanation from me. Why did I have to tell them anything? I did what I did. Okay, I do realise that maybe they might be a little angry over the fact that I tried to top myself but really. I didn't think they would care.

Isabelle was still staring at me, obviously 'expecting' an answer.

"I don't see why I have to explain anything…" I told her, folding my arms. I was bordering on being defensive and that wasn't good.

"Uh, Clary, you tried to kill yourself! I think you owe us an explanation!" she yelled at me.

"God Isabelle why do you care? I'm just rash, useless mund_!" I cut off abruptly, slapping a hand over my mouth. Oh God I almost said what Jace said to me. That would have been so bad since Isabelle must know how much that hurt me. Maybe not the full force of it but the majority.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

Oh crap!

"Clary, you know that_" she began soothingly but I cur her off.

"No. Don't start. Just leave." I muttered. I couldn't do this now. I was only an evening here and I already almost spilled everything.

"Okay" she said, still in that soothing voice. "We can talk later." And with that she left the room.

"Ugh!" I hissed, annoyed at myself. Could I do nothing right?

I turned and threw myself onto my bed. All I wanted to do was apologise to everyone for seeming such a bitch but knowing that I shouldn't.

Or it will ruin it all…

Isabelle POV!

I walked back downstairs all the while thinking about Clary. Why was she being like this? All cold and distance? As if nothing was wrong when there obviously was something wrong or she wouldn't have tried to kill herself.

"Isabelle? Hello?" A hand waving in front off my face brought my attention back to the present.

Simon was in front of me, and I had reached the dining room.

"She isn't coming down. She said that she wasn't hungry. Maybe we should leave her for tonight, let her come round. She might be fine tomorrow." I told everyone, while taking my seat in between Simon and Alec at the table.

"But…she's unstable! What if she goes skits again and tries to, oh I don't know, stab herself?" Simon exclaimed.

"She isn't going to stab herself!" I retorted, looking him in the eye.

"But_" he protested.

"Simon, we can talk to her tomorrow. I really think she needs rest and then she will talk." I soothed him, gripping his hand in mine and squeezing gently.

"Fine" he agreed weakly.

"And, uh, maybe we should all make an extra effort to be nice to her_" I began, giving a pointed look to Aline who glared back. "_And not call her names and put downs." I directed my pointed look at Jace now, which looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Oh my poor baby" Jocelyn cooed.

We all ate in silence after that, but it didn't feel right without Clary…

Clary POV!

I sat up and rubbed my sore neck. I must have slept awkwardly on it.

Rolling out of bed, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:45 am. This would be a perfect time to go get some coffee. No one would be awake to catch me.

I slipped quietly over to the door, and eased it open. Peeking around the corner, I saw that the passage was clear, and the stairs was only about five meters away from my room.

I tiptoed over to the stairs and eased my weight carefully onto the first step.

No sound.

I moved onto the next step and held my breath, waiting for the loud inevitable 'creak' that would wake the whole household and have them running at me with knives.

But no sound came.

I quickly made my way down the rest of the steps and found my way to the kitchen. It was going to be hard as, a) I didn't know where the hell, the kitchen was and b) I had to find it in the dark. I didn't want to risk putting any lights on.

I finally found it and I did click the light on. I didn't fancy making coffee in the dark and most probably missing the cup and pouring hot water on my- again. I did it once and I have no intention of doing it again. It kills. Just the thought of it made me cringe.

With the coffee made I crept back over to the door and clicked the light off. I walked forward and encountered a body. I swallowed a scream and kicked out a foot in defence. Just in case it wasn't anybody living here and it was a burglar I didn't want to make it easy to kill me!

A muted groan escaped the person's lips, and I took a step back to steady myself.

Suddenly, the light came on and I saw a boy standing in front of me. I'd never seen him before, but I didn't think he was a threat since he was wearing pyjamas.

"Why did you kick me for?" he mumbled.

"I thought you were a demon or something." I hissed back.

"I'm staying here. I'm Sebastian." He replied, looking up at me and smiling.

"Right. Sorry about that." I nodded at his shin that he was clutching and made my way past him.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me to a halt.

"What?" I whispered.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

I debated on telling him or just leaving. "Clary."

"You're the girl?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um…I guess." Why was this guy's name familiar?

"Your Aline's brother." I stated.

"Yeah. You friends?" he seemed to already know the answer.

"No." I said flatly.

He nods as if he was expecting this.

"I gotta go. Goodbye Sebastian." I pull my arm free and continue towards the stairs.

"Goodbye Clary. Just to let you know, I don't let my sister's opinion colour my judgement on you. I hope you don't let her appearance and out relation colour yours on me." He smiles warmly at me.

I debate for a moment on whether to smile back and maybe be friends or just to treat him like the rest. I smile slightly. "I'll work on it."

He nods and I finish the climb up to my room.

What am I going to do?

Chapter ends!

**Good? Bad? Let me know in a review! Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to review! And of course I thank my beta BlndeHairBlueEyes14.**

**Updates will probably come quicker now since a) it's Christmas holidays b) I'm at the bit where I've thought about lots and planned well but I just have to think on how to get it across correctly and c) my computer is working!**

**Check out my other stories if you fancy something else to read :)**

**And please keep in mind that I have to update my other stories too. I don't think it will go down to well if I neglect my other readers, lol.**

**Review review review!**

**Xxx**


	9. The break out

Chapter 9 is up! Whoop whoop, lol. I'm glad I've got this far with so many reviews :D Thanks to all my reviews and, of course, a big thanks to my beta BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for checking over each chapter before I post them :) And I realise that Sebastian isn't Aline's brother and they were cousins but in my story I've decided he is her brother.

**Read and Review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mortal Instruments that privilege belongs to Cassandra Clare who is amazing! I do, however, own this plot :D !**

Chapter starts!

Chapter 9- Break out!

Clary POV.

I placed the coffee cup on the bedside table and occupied my self with making my bed.

The last time I had heard the name 'Sebastian' was when my evil brother who I didn't even know existed until a while ago decided to disguise himself as Aline's brother!

Mind you, if a person was impersonating your brother shouldn't you realise that fact straight away? I mean, how stupid do you have to be to not notice that? Aline is a dozy cow.

If it were someone impersonating my brother I would have noticed straight away! I mean, it would be my brother after all! Someone you generally live with for the first eighteen years of your life, you're bound to notice if it wasn't you actual brother you were with.

I finished making my bed and I crept over to my pile of clothes on the floor. I pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans along with a plain black short sleeve top. I snatched up my black plain hoodie and yanked it on over my head.

I grabbed my purse and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. I needed to pick up a few things for my soon to be new room. If I was being forced to stay here than I was going to have my room, as I wanted it not as any one else wanted it.

Once I was standing on the street outside of the mansion I was dazzled by a bright light. The early morning sky was a light blue streaked with pink.

Red sky at night shepherds delight, red sky in the morning shepherds warning…

Oh, we will probably have rain later or something.

I glanced up and down the quiet street and made my way towards the bus stop on the left side of the street. Pausing to read the schedule, I saw that a bus into town was due in half an hour. I'm not a very patient person, so sitting here for half and hour wasn't exactly what I wanted to do.

But since I didn't know my way into town-yet-I collapsed onto the bench with a loud 'humph'.

I wish I brought my sketchpad. At least then I would have something to keep me occupied with while I waited for this goddamn bus.

A light happy whistling sound brought my attention to the house to my left across the road. A young boy was putting out the trash in what appeared to be a typical mechanics work outfit.

Deciding that he looked like a nice bloke, and not the kind of person to want to kidnap me, I sauntered over to him, my hands draped casually in my pockets.

"Um…excuse me?" I said, very politely.

The guy glanced up, and stared at me through his dark brown hair. His bangs were dangling in his eyes but you could just make out the green colour of his eyes.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked, straightening up.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the way into town_" I stopped talking abruptly as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

He had the kind of eyes, which you could easily get lost in, the shade of green indescribable, as every millimetre of his iris was a different shade of green.

"_Please." I finished my sentence, forcing my self to avert my gaze from his eyes to the floor. I didn't want to freak the guy out with staring!

"Sure" he smiled at me. "You go straight down to the end of the street, then turn left until you come to a corner shop. At the shop you carry on straight but then take the sharp right turning. It's a short cut, then you…. hang on; do you just want a lift with me? I got to go past the town anyway to get to my job." He said.

I thought about this a moment. I was pretty sure this guy was safe to be around. But…oh whatever, just go for it Clary!

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled at him, and flowed him over to his motorbike-a very amazing motorbike.

It was black and obviously was taken good care of. There wasn't a scratch on its smooth surface.

Put the helmet on" he gestured to the black helmet which rested on the seat.

Feeling reckless, I shock my head. "You're the driver, you put it on."

"I'd prefer it if you had it on" he protested, reaching forward to pick up the helmet.

"No, I insist" I took the helmet from him and put it over his own head. "I don't really need a helmet since I'm a passenger. You're the driver, you're more important."

"Bullshit" he said, but he smirked and shakes his head playfully at me. "Get on then. Whatever you do, don't die now."

I hit him lightly on the arm, but climbed on nonetheless.

He gunned the engine and I'm pretty sure he woke up the whole street in the process. Then we were racing out of the gravel drive way and onto the road. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, as he drove out of the street and towards the main road.

I felt the wind clawing at my hair, pulling it straight back, and I let out a joyful squeal at the adrenalin rushing through my veins. I felt free on this motorbike. Like nothing daunting was awaiting me when I returned to the mansion.

We stopped too soon. He turned slightly so that he could see me over his shoulder and smirked at me.

"You seem to have enjoyed that," he stated.

I loosened my grip around his waist and grinned back. "Yeah, I like motorbikes."

"Okay, well this is the town" he gestured around with his arm.

"Thanks for the lift." I hopped of the bike and positioned my bag more comfortably on my shoulder.

I went to walk away when his voice caught my attention.

"See you around…?" he said, leaving the sentence open at the end.

"Clary. My name's Clary. See you around…?" I half turned to face him.

"Jasper." He replied, smiling.

"See you around Jasper," I called over my shoulder.

I heard the engine gun to life and then saw him speeding off towards his work.

I searched my pockets for my phone but came up empty handed. Damn it! I had forgotten my phone. Great. Just great.

I guesstimated that it was about 7:45 am now. And shops don't normally open until about 10.

Jeez…I really didn't plan this well…

I went to the shop that sold paint, which was right next to a café. I peered in through the window to see if they had opening times but it turned out that it was already open. Wow, this shop was open early.

I carefully stepped into the paint shop, barely avoiding a batch of boxes by the doorway.

What kind of idiot leaves boxes in the doorway like that? Even if you weren't a klutz it was quite easy to trip over them.

I looked up from the booby trap to see shelves upon shelves of paint. I quickly walked over to the section with black paint and picked out a glossy black. Perfect. I walked over to the white paint section and chose a glossy white colour. Now, all I needed was the chunky paintbrushes. The ones you use to paint walls with. I was going to need them.

Staggering over to the pay our tills, I dumped my stuff onto the counter and breathed a sigh of relief. These things were heavy.

A grumpy old man stood up from behind the counter, his grey frizzy hair unkempt and his clothes wrinkled and mismatched.

"£12.68" he barked impatiently.

I threw the money on the counter and grabbed my stuff off the counter, not wanting to spend another minute in this man's company.

I sped out of the shop and looked around for an art and crafts shop. I needed to top up on my art supplies.

I saw one opposite the paint shop and I hoisted the paint pots up of the ground before making my way towards the shop.

This one wasn't opened but a kind lady in her thirties saw me peering in through the window, and came and unlocked the door.

"Can I help you darlin'?" she cooed at me, while straightening her apron which was covered in paint.

"Uh, I was just seeing what time you opened. I just want to pick up some paint supplies." I told her, smiling.

"Tell you what, why don't you come in now? I'm setting up for a paint auction today but I'm sure you won't be a bother." She opened the door wider and beckoned me in.

"Thank you." I stepped into the shop and it felt…normal to be here. I normally get this feeling in art stores. Like this is at least the one place where I belong no matter what.

It had a faded green carpet on the floor, and a brown desk with a till and phone on it over in the far left corner. On the left wall paintings were being arranged, probably for the auction. There was a paper and pad section, a paintbrush section, card making kits and ink stamps section dotted in certain areas in the room.

"Wow" I breathed, instantly making my way over to pad and paper section.

The prices were good in this shop so I picked up two A4 drawing pads.

"So you're a fan of art?" the lady asked me, appearing by my side.

"Oh, yes. I love drawing." I smiled at the memories of some of the things I have drawn.

"Me to. These pictures are my own on the top row of that wall," she pointed with a finger to the wall with all the paintings on.

They were amazing!

"Your fantastic!" I squealed.

"Oh, I try my best." She smiled at me.

I laughed and quickly made my way over to the pencil section and picked up a pack of B4 pencils. They were great to draw with. I strolled over to the paintings framed on the wall. They truly were amazing. One of my favourite artists was April Mansilla and Michael Eden.

I liked the way Michael Eden made pictures out of random squiggles and I liked the way April Mansilla saw the world.

I saw that the lady had some of my favourite pictures by the artists and I asked her if I could buy some.

"Of course honey! What ones do you want? It's a great deal today- 2 for £15!" she chirped, obviously glad to see a youngster interested in artwork.

I picked out four pictures and paid for my stuff. Before I left the shop, she handed me a card with an address and phone number on it. It was a card for an art club.

"You should come by some time. I do the club in my own flat above this shop. £2.00 a week." She said before I left.

Smiling at the thought of joining an art club, I made my way to the material shop and picked out a set of black curtains with white polka dots on and matching bedding.

My arms were aching at this point, and I was glad that I had finished my shopping. I finally made my way to the bus stop and was glad that a bus turned up at the time I arrived there. Busses in Idris were a bright vibrant yellow.

It kind of hurt your eyes if you stared at it to long.

The bus journey wasn't that long, and there was a bit of traffic on the road now. It must be coming up to about nine o'clock. I opened the door to the mansion as quietly as I could, and I managed to reach the stairs before I was caught.

"Where. Did. You. Go?" I low voice said.

I instantly knew that voice.

I turned slowly to throw a glance over my shoulder. "Out" I retorted casually.

"Out?" he said. "Out?" he repeated in disbelief. "Out where exactly? Did you just leave to go shopping? Why didn't you leave a note? I thought you had run away-again!" he yelled.

I sighed and turned around to face him. "Running away seems quite tempting at the moment."

"Clary, where did you go?" he asked, following me up the stairs.

"I thought we had just established I had gone shopping" I said, boredom evident in my voice.

"What's in the bags?" he quizzed me.

"Stuff" I said, and by now I had reached my bedroom. I walked in a kicked the door shut in his face.

He opened it and walked straight in. The jerk. You don't just go around barging into people's bedrooms! Especially when you and the person aren't friends! Doesn't he know anything?

"Jace." I growled in a warning.

"Clary, we need to talk." He said softly.

I was about to yell at him to get out, but the concern in his voice caught me off guard.

He doesn't care. But you care about him so distance yourself from him Clary…

I shook my head. "No, we don't." I said lunging forward and shoving him out the door.

"Clary!" he yelled.

"Go away!" I yelled back, pressing my back against the door.

"We'll talk later on. I promise." He growled through the door, but his promise sounded more like a threat…

I held my breath until I heard him stomp away towards the direction of the stairs, and then I heard a joyful shriek, which was definitely from Aline, echo down the landing. I heard a low groan come from the top of the stairs. Wait! A groan? From Jace? About Aline his girlfriend? No, I must have misheard.

I placed all my bags on my bed and slowly circled the room, thinking on how to begin to paint it.

"Clary?" a quiet voice said from the doorway.

I spun around and glared at the intruder. It was Simon. Oh God.

"I'm busy," I told him, folding my arms.

"We need to talk. Come on Clary, we can talk together. Like the best friends we are." He said gently.

"I'm busy." I repeated tonelessly. "I have to move all this furniture into the middle of the room."

"Why can't you talk to me? We used to be such good best friends." He said, taking a step towards me. "I was so worried about you, when they brought you in…well…in the state you were. I thought you were dead. God Clary, don't do that again_" he swallowed convulsing as if in pain.

I took a deep breath. This was going to hurt the both of us. Lots. But I had to do this. I didn't want to drag him down with me. "The key words in that sentence Simon, are 'used to be'" I said, tonelessly, keeping my expression blank, my emotions in check.

He jerked back as if I'd slapped him. Then his eyes turned hard, as he stormed round my room and dragged everything into the middle. Then with one final look at me, he shook his head, and I could see that the gesture was full of pain and it broke my heart, then he left.

As soon as I was alone again, I started shaking as I turned and threw myself onto my bed, the sobs leaking out- an uncontrollable force.

This sucks.

Simon POV.

I walked into the living room, dragging my feet.

"The key words in that sentence Simon, are 'used to be'"…

God that hurt. That isn't the Clary I know. Some things up.

"So, I think we should keep her in this house until we are sure that she is back to her old self." Jace concluded.

"I think that might drive her a little insane" Isabelle said nervously.

"We can't keep her in the house. She got out this morning." Alec mumbled.

"We will just have to watch her-carefully." Jace said.

"She isn't Clary. She isn't the old Clary. We have to find out what's wrong." I told them, sitting down in an armchair.

"Right." They all agreed.

"Why do you have to keep her on such a tight leash?" Sebastian, Aline's actual brother asked curiously.

"She has issues." Jace said bluntly.

"Jace!" Isabelle reprimanded him. "What did I say about no put downs?"

"Yeah jackass. Can't you be nice?" I snarled at him.

"Jeez, calm down everyone." Jace snapped.

I growled at him.

Clary POV.

I had just finished painting the last wall white when I realised that it was 5:00 pm. Standing up and stretching, I admired my handy work. I walked over to the white wall where my bed will be going and I grabbed one of my little paintbrushes.

I dipped it into the black paint and started scrolling lyrics from songs all over the wall. It was a nice finishing touch.

Both white walls were dry as I had painted them first, and I strolled over to the other white wall and thought about what pictures I was going to put where.

I decided that one April Mansilla piece and one Michael Eden piece will go in the corner side by side, and the other two will go underneath the other pictures on the wall where my desk will be, so I will end up with a square formation of pictures. They had been painted on canvas so they sort of stuck out from the wall nicely.

I dragged the bedside table over to where I wanted to hang the pictures up and I stood on it. Getting the hammer that I had borrowed from Luke's supplies, I hammered the first picture into place. Just as I was about to hammer the second one into place, everyone, and I mean everyone, charged into my room yelling "Clary are you okay?" or "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

When they saw what I was doing the reactions varied.

Isabelle said "um…Clary, you couldn't have picked happier artwork could you?" while she shot me worried glances.

Alec was just staring at me, as if he was surprised to see that I could use a hammer.

Simon muttered, "You couldn't warn us next time you decide to start banging on the walls? We though we were under attack."

"What the hell are you doing?" My mother yelled. "And when did you learn to use a hammer?"

"Is that my hammer?" Luke added, peering closely at the offending object.

"It doesn't take a genius to work a hammer." I told my mom stiffly.

"Why are you putting up pictures?" Jace asked, seeming generally curious.

"And who the hell said you could paint this room?" My mother snapped.

"Well I thought since it is my room I could do what I liked to It." I said, putting special emphasis on the words 'my room' and 'I liked'.

"Why would you paint your room black and white for? Wouldn't you prefer pink?" Aline sneered from Jace's side. Despite my promise to myself I was sorely tempted to dive of the table and leap on her.

It was a miracle that I could keep myself calm.

"I would like to get back to my work now so if you would all please leave." I instructed curtly.

They all left flabbergasted.

"Oh, and Clary," my mom called from behind the half closed door. "You're grounded."

Ugh!

I finished hammering the pictures up with a little more force then the situation warranted.

But I was peeved.

Nine o'clock came, and I was sitting on the floor since everything else was stuck in the middle of the room admiring my paintings when a soft tapping caught my attention.

I noticed that little tiny stones were being thrown at my window. I eased myself up of the floor, and grasped the knife I had in the bedside table in my hand.

I moved silently over to the window, flung it open and swept my gaze over the back garden for anything unusual.

Like demons for example.

"Psst!" A voice hissed.

I glanced down and saw that Sebastian was standing in the back garden, staring up at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered down to him, dropping the knife to the floor of my bedroom instead of aiming it at his head.

"I heard that you weren't allowed out the house." He said, casually.

"Just because I'm not allowed doesn't mean I won't." I grumbled.

"So being grounded won't stop you from coming out with me tonight?" he asked, smiling up at me.

This could be your only escape tonight Clary…

"Give me a sec" I called down to him quietly.

I rushed over to the furniture in the middle of the room and ripped the bedding of my bed and started tying it together. I looked frantically round my room for more material to use as rope. My eyes fell on these two pink cardigans that I had bought for me when I was ten by my mother. God's know why, she knows I hate pink.

But I wasn't going to complain since they were going to help me break out my room.

I pulled open the wardrobe and found another two sets of bedding at the bottom.

Perfect.

Once I finished tying them all together I crept back over to the window and tied the one end of my make shift rope to the metal curtain rail above the window.

I then flung the other end out the window, and breathed a sigh of relief when it only left me about two meters to fall through the air. I could do that.

I hooked a leg over the side of the windowsill so that it was dangling out the window. I griped the rope tightly in my hands and swung my other leg out the window. Quickly lowering myself into the air, with only support from the rope, I climbed down until the rope ended. Dropping the last two meters, I landed on the ground knees bent on the balls of my feet.

A perfect landing.

"Let's go." I smirked at his surprised face.

"Come on then." He seemed to recover himself and offered me his arm with a flourish.

I took it, and off he led me, to what he said was the best place in Idris.

Chapter end!

Wow, this chapter is definitely my longest! Yay me! *Jumps for joy* Please review! Next update should be soon…but don't kill me if it's not *peeks nervously out from between fingers*

**Xxx**


	10. Caught

**So guys, I'm really grateful to everyone who reviews. Thanks a lot guys! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare has that privilege. **

**Warning- No flames, constructive criticism only.**

Chapter starts!

Chapter 10- Caught.

Clary POV.

Sebastian and me were standing beside a wall and it was starting to get dark. The sky was a beautiful mixture of purple and black, and the cool night breeze was nice on my flushed skin.

Sebastian had taken me to a party at some guy's house and the place had been packed with people, vampires, werewolves and some shadow hunters.

We were now outside the park. It was empty since it was ten o'clock. We both collapsed onto the soft grass- all the dancing were pretty tiring.

"So…did you enjoy your night of freedom?" he asked, throwing a smirk at me.

"Oh, yeah. It was nice to act normal for a change." I laughed, while scooping my curly hair up of my neck.

"Act normal?" he asked, his voice layered with curiosity. He propped himself up onto one elbow and faced me, tilting his head to the side.

"Hmmm." I said, acting nonchalantly, staring straight ahead.

From the corner of my eye I could see that he was staring at me.

"Thanks for bringing me to that party tonight." I said politely, breaking the silence.

"Oh, its okay. But we should probably head home now." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess so." I jumped up and stretched, my elbows aching slightly from me leaning on them.

"Okay, here's the deal." I whispered quietly as we neared my bedroom window. "If I wiggle my right leg three times in the air, then that means that someone is in my room, so you scram. Okay? I'm not having you get into trouble and most probably grounded."

"Don't worry about me getting caught. I'm not the one that's supposed to be on house arrest being an angel in her bedroom and not sneaking out to wild parties late at night." He nudged me playfully in my side.

I grinned. "Yes but if you got grounded than that means that you can't sneak out the house with this little 'angel' to run off to wild parties."

"Touché." He replied, grinning back at me. He tossed his tousled hair out of his eyes as he knelt down to give me a boost.

I hooked my fingers onto my make shift rope, and shimmied up the material. I looped an arm over the windowsill just as the light in my bedroom flicked on. Crap! I frantically wiggled my right foot three times in the air, giving Sebastian the signal.

I heard his soft footsteps running off down the concrete path.

I pulled myself the rest of the way into the room and just as I was about to turn and close the window, my left foot caught the edge of the sill and I fell headlong into a warm hard figure.

I clutched onto their waist as they looped their arms around mine, ceasing my fall. I instantly knew from the touch- as it sent tingles through my body- that it was Jace in front of me.

Terrific.

"Clary? What on earth are you doing? Did you not hear your mother pronounce you grounded earlier on?" he asked, steadying me and then pulling me up straight.

"Oh don't act so surprised that I disobeyed my 'order'. You must've have known that I was going to sneak out anyway." I told him, shrugging reluctantly out of his grasp.

"No, I though you would have been a good little girl and actually listened to you mother." He replied his golden eyes blazed with determination.

He was going to get information out of me. Or at least try to.

"I decided to take your approach and just do as I pleased." I said, taking a step back from him.

He smirked at me. And I couldn't stop my eyes from sneaking a peek at his lips. He smirked wider as he picked up on this detail. Oh crap!

He walked a slow circle around me, coming closer to my body, so close that I could feel the heat coming off of him. His breath stirred my hair as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"So where did you sneak off to?" he whispered in that velvety voice of his.

"No where of consequence." I snapped back quickly. To quickly. He became instantly more engrossed in my recent adventure.

"Hmmm, really? I was hoping that you were going to tell me all about your gadabout along with everything else that occurred over the last few days." His breath tickled my ear and I struggled with an urge to turn round and kiss. That would just ruin all my plans.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

He sighed. "That isn't going to work this time Clary. We need to talk. You have explaining to do and _" I interrupted him.

"_You have explaining to do."

"Yes" he nodded, then he stopped, only just realising what he had said. "What do I have to explain?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Honestly Jace? You want me to explain everything to you but you aren't going to explain anything in return? How is that fair?" I turned around to face him, carefully keeping my eyes fixed on his eyes.

"Clary, I can't explain anything if you don't tell me what's bothering you." He said his eyes stared into mine, holding my gaze.

I sighed. He had me there, and from my lack of immediate comeback he knew it to.

"Aline." Was all I said, but that was enough to trigger a reaction from Jace.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Aline?" he asked, his voice held interest but his eyes screamed danger. He knew this was going to be rocky ground.

"Yes Aline. You know, your girlfriend?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest.

"How does our relationship link into your life?" He enquired, mimicking my action.

"Oh I don't know Jace. Maybe I'm just curious. I'm allowed to be curious right? Your curious about my life I can be curious about your life." I said, struggling to keep my cool.

"I'm not curious about your life Clary, I intend to find out what happened. And you do have a right to be curious about my life, I just don't see how Aline interests you." He replied, stepping closer to me.

"I-I –I wel-l-l, uh,_" I stuttered.

Crap, I was in a sticky situation here. I couldn't just outright blurt to Jace about why I was interested about him and Aline because that would defeat the object of …well, everything.

He had stepped so close to me now that his body was brushing against mine. Amusement was flickering in his honey golden eyes, as he realised that I was trapped.

"Fine, if you want to keep secrets about you and Aline then that's fine Jace. I haven't got a problem with that. Now if you'll excuse me I have furniture that I need to put back into its rightful place." I went to brush past him but he caught me round the waist.

"I don't want us to have secrets Clary." He whispered, his eyes locking with mine.

I stared at him a moment then quickly looked down as I felt the compelling need to spill everything to him. A feather soft touch brought my chin up, so I was once again caught up in Jace's compelling gaze.

"Clary." His voice was husky as he leant forward, his lips nearing mine. He stopped about a half inch from my lips. Hi sweet breath caressed my cheeks as he whispered, "Tell me to stop now if you want me to…"

Gathering all the will power I had, I pushed him away from me and turned my head away from his angelic face.

"I don't think Aline would appreciate you cheating on her." I mumbled.

He sighed. "Clary, I_"

"Jace!" An unmistakeable shriek boomed up the hallway.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. If that whiny girl comes into my room then I will seriously kill her. Painfully.

"She always ruins everything." Jace hissed.

I looked at him sharply. Did he really just imply that his girlfriend got on his nerves?

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Jace was at the door and gently easing it open.

"Wait!" I blurted before he could leave.

"So now you wanna talk?" he asked, flashing me a smile.

I stood there, arms folded indignantly.

"I'll come see you in the morning." He winked at me, acting as if he was assuring me on a promise I was asking him to keep, and then left the room. And if my eyes weren't mistaken, I saw a flash of victory in his eyes.

I sighed. Well that didn't go to how I planned. I planned on keeping all emotion banished and not telling him anything. But I got angry with him, and flustered when he went to kiss me. The worst thing I could've possibly done! Luckily I saved it at the last second. At least now the guy knew I had some will power and determination.

Chapter end!

**Please, please review! It really helps me update quicker. One thing, Jocelyn and Luke do not know that Jace and Clary aren't speaking, and they do not know that Clary has slit her wrists. Just thought I should clear that up since some people were wondering why she was grounding Clary when she obviously had bigger things to worry about. Like her daughter being suicidal.**

**My fault though, I should've made it more clear.**

**I go back to school Thursday (06/01/2011), so I thought I should give you lovely people another chapter while I am still free, but this means that next update will probably be on the weekend. Depending on homework and how evil teachers decide to be.**

**Bear with me.**

**Xxx**


	11. AN a good AN

**Hey guys, anyone still with me on this? **

**Long-time no update. Oh well. Nah, I kid because I've totally been kicking myself about not updating for ages- a year? Something like that- but that's not why I'm writing this. At least, it's not the whole reason.**

**The reasons:**

**I got uninspired by the story because a) new ideas blossomed and I couldn't ignore them and b) this story was originally inspired by a dream which went away and didn't come back so…yep, kinda left the story dwindling. **

**Also, I got busy with life and school and crap. Let's stop here with that. **

**It may also be worth mentioning that I became totally addicted to slash as in it's the only thing I could read/write type addiction for a while so this story didn't stand a chance.**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews/subscriptions/favourites; means the world and I do have some good news to bring with this rambling author's note. IT HAS A POINT! **

**I am reconstructing a few things with the story, which will be explained in detail in the next update. I will tell you that all chapters will be edited and re-uploaded because a few things have changed. Including the title of this fic. Used to be YOU HURT ME SO I SHUT YOU OUT and is now whatever it is now (I can't remember when I'm writing this) but it will be LOCKED HEARTS once I start uploading again. **

**The point, is to clarify that I am working on this fic and hopefully it will be completed soon. I plan on finishing all my fics by the time college comes back round. This should be interesting…**

**This will be taken down once I start uploading again because I hate author's notes because they generally hold bad news and that isn't good is it? **

**I'm a lil' tired so don't expect much sense here. **

**Adios, and hopefully hear from you all soon in reviews? **

**Anyone still reading this? **


End file.
